Eureka seveN Redux
by jq1790
Summary: I could use help with the title... Ch. 4 finally up! Maybe I'll get Ch. 5 out today, too, if I'm lucky.
1. Future Shock

Hi! Nice to see readers out there! I won't waste your time with pointless ranting. Let's get going! Oh, BTW, a warning: This is a 'Self-Insertion' Fic. In other words, I'm putting myself into the story. If that's not your kind of thing, then turn back now, ok? In addition, this will be from 'my' perspective, IE First-Person. Ready? Three… Two… One… Go!

Chapter One: Future Shock

Present Day

As I sat in my Social Studies class listening to the teacher drone on about the end of the school year and the futures of the people in my class, I pulled out my Eureka seveN manga and started reading it. As I flipped through the pages, I tried to imagine myself in the characters' positions. When I thought of that, I laughed silently in my seat. Yeah, right… Me, in their world? I'd be doomed. When the class ended, I all but ran out the door, happy that summer vacation was starting at last. I walked along the road to my house, the searing heat causing me to sweat bullets.

'It WOULD be awesome, though, to hang out with those characters…' I thought as I walked. I tried to imagine myself Reffing (Or Lifting, depending on your preferred term) and chuckled. Me, on a Ref board… That would be a sight. All too soon, though, my house arrived and I walked into the blissful coolness of the indoors.

'Time to go online, now that I'm free!' I thought to myself as I walked upstairs to my computer room. When I got in and turned the computer on, I decided to watch through the anime of Eureka seveN, and try to imagine myself involved. With a flurry of keystrokes, I was at the site and the show began. As the song "Days" played, I started to hum it lightly.

"I must sound kinda stupid…" I said aloud to nobody in particular. As the show progressed, a storm began to slowly brew outside. 'Greeeaaat… Why not?' I mused. Suddenly, without any prior warning, a clap of thunder rattled me out of my reverie.

'Scared by thunder… What is this world COMING to…?' I asked myself mentally as a thunderbolt struck the satellite on my house. I jumped at that, and tried to turn off the computer. When I was about to hit the Shut Down option on my screen, the screen itself began to glow with a strange green light. I reached my hand out to touch it, to see what had caused it, and my hand actually went INTO the screen! I tried to pull my hand out, but it wouldn't move, so I grabbed my wrist with my other arm and pulled. Still nothing happened, however. Well, actually, something DID happen, just not what I expected. I felt a tug on my hand, and slowly at first, I got pulled into my computer screen. I was panicking now, and yanking with every ounce of energy I had, yet only getting pulled farther in. I eventually gave up, and decided to dismiss this as a dream. I allowed the screen to take me all the way in, and then I blacked out as nothing but green glow filled my vision.

Unknown Region

"Is he alright?"

"What happened? Also, what IS that he's wearing…?"

"I dunno, Grandpa. I was holding my Compac Drive, looking at it, when the room glowed with the Compac Drive's light, and this kid was here when the blinding glow went away."

"Get a glass of water. He appears to be coming to."

"Alright. Be right back!"

As I opened my eyes after lying there silently, listening, I saw I was in what appeared to be someone's bedroom. However, it wasn't exactly the same as a normal bedroom. Sure, there were posters lining the walls, and stuff lying about the room haphazardly, but there seemed to be way too much stuff to do with technology and mechanics. I propped myself up on my hands and saw straight into the eyes of a stern looking old man wearing glasses.

"Finally awake, eh? I have some questions I'd like to ask you. First off, how did you get here?" the man asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just dismissing this as a dream, since I got pulled into my computer's screen, which is definitely impossible. I saw it glow with a green light, the monitor, I mean, and then I touched it, which caused it to suck me in. I woke up in here with no idea what's going on." I replied. My eyes wandered to a small tan object with a green triangular prism sticking out of a hole in it. It looked like some sort of strange toy or something, yet it seemed very familiar.

"What are you staring at so intently, boy? Haven't you ever seen a Compac Drive before?" the old man asked, seeing me staring at the odd object. When I heard that, something clicked in my head.

'Wait a second… Did he just say…? Compac Drive! This… This is… This is impossible, is what it is…' I thought as I registered what he said. 'Only one way to find out' I decided.

"I'm back! Oh, he IS awake, isn't he? You alright there? You seem a bit disoriented." said as boy with light brown hair who just walked in with a glass of water in his hands. I looked at his strangely familiar cobalt eyes, and checked his shirt. He was wearing a sort of sport jacket like thing, with a zipper around the collar, white body, and red sleeves. He handed me the water and stood in the doorway, propping himself up by his forearm. I took a sip of the water, and then downed the entire glass after realizing how parched I was.

"Dang! Ya gonna eat the glass, too!" the boy exclaimed as he saw me take just about three seconds to drink the whole thing.

"Renton! Mind your manners with a guest!" the old man exclaimed.

"Wa-wait a second… Ok, this'll sound really odd if I'm mistaken, but… Are your last names both Thurston?" I asked, hardly believing I actually did so.

"That's right. You've heard of us? Of course you have, what with us being related to Adrock and all…" the old man replied.

"You… Would be Axel Thurston, correct?" I asked, to be certain.

"That would be correct. How did you now that, anyway? Are you an aspiring mechanic?" Axel asked.

"No, actually… Oh! One more question… Is it the year 2006?" I questioned.

"What planet are you from? It's-"Axel started.

"Earth…" I said simply.

"Did he just say…?" Renton asked Axel.

"Wahahahaha! That's rich… You must be a big history buff, to know of Earth… That's ten thousand years in our past! Anyone worth their weight in history would realize that!" Axel laughed and explained. I sat there, frozen to the spot, my eyes seeming to glaze over.

"Hey, kid… You alright?" Renton asked. That snapped me out of my thoughts long enough for me to retort.

"This "kid" is two years older than you, so I'd suggest you pay me a bit more respect. Anyway, I think I might know what brought me here…" I said.

"Really, now? Enlighten us." Renton demanded with a sour look on his face.

"Time travel. It's the only possible explanation, though it's still about as likely as seeing people floating on hoverboards or something…" I clarified.

"Then it must be a sure thing." Renton stated, pointing at his Ref board. He grabbed it and dashed out of the room, and I saw him dart over to a small hill area, where he got on his board and proceeded to surf seemingly in midair. I could clearly see a greenish-yellow trail of light behind his board as he did so.

'I'm… I'm in the world of Eureka seveN… This is… AWESOME!" I thought as I saw Renton land and return indoors.

"Real enough for ya?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"…No comment." I replied.

Later that afternoon/evening

"So let me get this straight… You actually WALK to and from school? You don't have a bike, a Ref board, or anything?" Renton asked a while after we had eaten a light dinner.

"That's about right." I said. He then burst out laughing.

"Man, your life must suck even worse than mine!" he said.

"Hmm…? How so? How's this life so bad? Seems kinda nice, to me…" I asked. 'Wait a second… Has he not met Eureka yet? And will the events go like in the show? If so… This'll be great!' "This town -Bellforest, was it?- seems to be a peaceful place to grow up."

"That's exactly the problem! I'm already fourteen, but nothing's happened that's worthwhile… I'll bet I'm gonna live and die here, too…" Renton complained.

'Not if my guess is correct, you won't…' I thought. "Cheer up, Renton… It'll get better someday. Maybe even today, for all you know…" I encouraged. 'I'd better keep it quiet exactly how much I know… It might turn out badly if they found out what'll happen in advance… Though… Perhaps I can do some good with this information…' I mused.

"Hey! You alright? You've been spacing out all day since we found you…" Renton asked, with a slight tone of concern. Seeing how late it had gotten, I asked, "Do you have some sort of sleeping bag or something? I'm kinda tired." I lied. Really, I wanted time to think about my current situation, so feigning sleep sounded like the best way to go about it.

"Yeah. Look in my room, you'll find one somewhere in there. You should sleep nearby, though. Seeing as you don't know the area, I'm gonna need to teach you how life works here tomorrow. 'Till then, get some rest." Renton replied.

"Thanks. Oh, my name's Josh, for the record, ok?" I replied before I walked off.

In Renton's room

I searched around, sifting through various toys, Reffing magazines, and the like, until I found the sleeping bag he told me of. I got in, and began to think.

'Was I brought here for a reason? Why of all people, would it be ME…? SURELY, someone ELSE could do whatever I'm here to do better, right?' I would have continued to think, but a loud noise startled me. I looked outside, where the noise originated, and saw a large white and red human shaped robot coming towards me.

'The… Is that the Nirvash?' I asked myself in my mind. 'Oh… CRAP!' I shouted as I ran from the room, but too late. The UFO crashed into the house and I blacked out, just a few seconds from the door outside.

So… How's that for a pilot chapter? Trust me; it'll get WAY better if I get support for it, alright! Go Eureka seveN!


	2. New Arrival

Alright, then! The first chapter went off quite well, so let's see how I handle the next one! Ready… Set… Go!

_Previously:_

'_Was I brought here for a reason?_ _Why of all people, would it be ME…? SURELY, someone ELSE could do whatever I'm here to do better, right?' I would have continued to think, but a loud noise startled me. I looked outside, where the noise originated, and saw a large white and red human shaped robot coming towards me. _

_'The… Is that the Nirvash?' I asked myself in my mind. 'Oh… CRAP!' I shouted as I ran from the room, but too late. The UFO crashed into the house and I blacked out, just a few seconds from the door outside._

Chapter Two: New Arrival

When I came to, I saw that I was on a bed in Axel's workshop. 'What happened? Oh, wait…' I thought as I recalled the events that transpired moments before. I then felt a wet towel on my head which I hadn't noticed a second earlier. Out in another room, I could hear voices, though I only really recognized two of them. I could tell that the one I didn't recognize was a girl, about my age, perhaps younger. 'Let's see… I heard Renton and Axel, but who's the girl? Oh, wait… It must be Eureka… That reminds me… How the BLAZES did I survive that crash?' I paused in my thinking to listen in on the conversation.

"Holland told me that if I came here, the little one could be fixed." Eureka stated.

"You actually KNOW him? That's awesome!" Renton exclaimed with excitement.

"Stop your daydreaming, Renton!" Axel scolded. I chuckled at this, and thought, 'If only you knew what was gonna happen… Poor old guy…' I resumed listening.

"So… Can you help?" Eureka asked politely. Without waiting for a response from Axel, Renton enthusiastically replied, "Sure!" I decided then to get up out of the bed, when I saw my arm was in a sling. 'Aw, c'mon! How the heck am I supposed to do anything with an arm that's all busted up? Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait till it heals…' I rose up, and stretched my limbs before entering the other room where the others were at.

"So… Finally decided to get up, did you? You were really lucky to have survived having an LFO crash on you, you know." Axel stated simply as he looked me over. Eureka seemed somewhat upset by that, and looked down, though she didn't seem to be showing MUCH emotion. I took notice, however, and decided to give her a few encouraging words.

"Aw, it's alright. I've survived plenty of hairy situations before. This is just another thing I can look back on and laugh at when I'm a bit older." I said. Eureka seemed to find that was a suitable explanation, and raised her head up again.

"Anyway, yes, we can fix up the Nirvash for you. Just let it sit in the hangar overnight, and me and Renton will get it back in working order." Axel replied to Eureka's earlier question. "Until then, you three kids should get some sleep. It's been a long night…" he added, before yawning and going to a bedroom where he closed the door, signaling that he was going to sleep himself. I pulled Renton aside and whispered, "Try offering your newer guest, namely that girl, somewhere to sleep. Can't leave her to sleep outside, right?" Renton took my advice, and showed Eureka to a room a short walk away. I laughed silently and went to the bed I'd been using moments earlier. After all that had happened, I found rest came very easily, and was soon ignorant of the world.

The next day

I woke up when the sun shone through a window next to the bed, and nearly tumbled out of that bed when I was surprised by the brightness. 'Dang, that sun's bright…' I thought groggily as I went outside for some air. 'Well, let's see what happens today… The action will begin today, if I'm not mistaken…' I walked outside and the cool, yet not cold, air seemed to wake me yup and fill me with energy. 'Hmm… I wonder where Renton is hiding…' I walked into the hangar, wondering if he just got an early start on the Nirvash. Lo and behold, he was in one of the twin cockpits, looking around. I quietly climbed up the ladder, carefully with one hand and my sling-bound elbow, and, to have some fun, shouted "HELLO!" really loudly, causing Renton to jump, startled, and smack his head on the half-open window. He looked over at me and yelled, "What was that for!" I coolly replied, "To break the tension. You seem really into the work on that robot thing."

"It's called an LFO!" Renton exclaimed at me when he recovered. "Anyway, I wanna get this done, so could ya either be quiet or leave, please?" I looked at him, and noticed a slight tinge on his cheeks. 'Dang… Love at first sight, indeed… I'll need to try and help him out with that.' I decided.

Whilst I was debating on how to go about assisting Renton, I heard footsteps approaching. When I looked down from the platform used to access the Nirvash's cockpits, I noticed Eureka there looking up at the Nirvash. I climbed down and decided to see what she was up to.

"Hi. You probably need Renton, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Could you get him for me?" she replied.

"One second." I said as I climbed back up to the platform. I looked at Renton, still working like crazy to try and fix the Nirvash. 'Heh. It's not BROKEN, per se… However, it's not for me to tell him that. He'll find out on his own.' I thought. I lightly grabbed Renton's arm, so as not to startle him and have him hit his head again.

"Yo, Renton. Eu-that girl's down there asking for you. I think she might need something. Anyway, you need a rest. You've been working practically all morning on this. It can wait a bit while you get yourself refreshed. Besides… What kind of mechanic-I'm assuming that's what you are, right? - can you be if you aren't in peak condition?" I reasoned.

"Oh, she is?" he said to me. He then shouted down, "I'll be down in a sec!" He then, not surprisingly, climbed down excessively fast to where Eureka was. Once I saw he got down in one piece, I started thinking about those few seconds. 'Shoot! That was WAY too close! I need to be sure not to call Eureka by name until she tells it to me herself, or tells Renton at the very LEAST… I can't let ANYONE here find out how much I know, or else it could be REALLY bad…' I then decided that worrying about it now was kind of pointless, so I decided to listen in on the two down below.

"You were looking for me?" Renton asked.

"Yes. May I borrow the flamethrower from the side of the house?" Eureka asked. Renton looked dumbfounded a first, but decided to just nod his head. When I saw Eureka had left, I returned to the ground.

"A flamethrower? What POSSIBLE use could someone have for a flamethrower outside of burning someone or something to a crisp?" I asked Renton.

"Well, it could be…" he started, when he began sniffing the air. I then remembered what was going on, but played as if I didn't know, and joined him in smelling the air.

"Is… something…?" I began.

"Burning?" Renton finished and dashed outside. I calmly walked out, also, and went to where Renton's room-house-thing was before the Nirvash crushed it to pieces. I saw Renton running toward the rubble, which was on fire everywhere. I observed Eureka on her knees, and she appeared to be praying.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? There's still some stuff that I can use in there!" Renton exclaimed as he ran onto the ruined house and began sifting through the wreckage for anything of value. Eureka walked over to him and I decided to do the same, only I stood a foot or two away from the fiery area. As Renton stamped the fire madly, I caught Eureka laughing very slightly. It was extremely soft, but it was noticeable nonetheless. I decided that I'd eavesdropped long enough, and turned around to return to the factory-house place.

Later, in the hangar

Renton and Eureka had returned to the hangar, so I decided to join them. Renton was trying to use his Compac Drive, which had luckily not been in the fire, on the Nirvash, but with little luck. He constantly got an error screen when he put it in.

"On second thought… Take it out." Eureka instructed.

"Huh? Why?" Renton asked, bewildered.

"The Nirvash worked fine without it for this long, so it probably doesn't need it. Anyway, I've found that using a Compac Drive was useless.' Eureka explained. She then continued, "Besides… I can't believe in anything that I know nothing about."

"You mean… You don't believe me when I say that you need a Compac Drive?" Renton questioned, then added, "Please don't say THAT…"

"Anyway, even if you DO believe in something, sometimes nothing will come of that belief. Sometimes, you can suffer greatly just because you believe in something too much." she stated, a slightly distressed look on her face. I was at a loss for what to say in this situation, but I decided to try and break the tension which was building here.

"Though that IS true," I started, "that doesn't mean that nothing good can EVER come from believing in something. Sometimes, belief in things is all you have." I was about to continue with this train of thought when someone entered the room and began speaking.

"You're a friend of Holland's, right?" Axel said as he walked up to us, Eureka specifically. "I have what you need. This accursed object has torn my family apart, so I was going to get rid of it anyway." He then showed her a purple triangular object that had three black prongs folded inward, one at each point on the triangle. "When you've taken it, you can do me the favor of leaving, and never coming back!" he spat at Eureka.

"Grandpa! Don't yell at her!" Renton shouted. Before anything further could be said, a missile was heard screeching through the sky. Eureka then said, "You'd better hang on!" Renton was who she was addressing.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, confused. Eureka then grabbed one of the controls, and snapped the restraints holding the Nirvash upright apart, and the Nirvash, with Eureka piloting, and Renton stuck in the same cockpit with her, dashed through the factory to get outside. Axel and I were standing right next to the Nirvash, but we both collapsed onto it as it flew out at breakneck speed. Not three seconds later, a missile tore through the factory, ripping it to shreds. The Nirvash then morphed from a humanoid robot form into a vehicle mode which resembled a very futuristic racecar. The shift flung Axel off and me right along with him. We both crashed into the ground, me a few feet from Axel. I turned over painfully, having landed on the broken arm, and saw Renton leap out of the Nirvash and run towards Axel.

"Grandpa!" he shouted, worried for the man's safety. Eureka looked out from the Nirvash for a second, and then drove off. Once she had driven a safe distance away, the Nirvash reformed into its humanoid form, and raced off into the sky on a board much like the one that Renton had been using the day before, only much larger, obviously. Over where Renton was, I saw him holding his grandfather's body upright as Axel regained consciousness, the fall having knocked him out. I slowly rose to my feet and walked over to them.

"Is he alright, Renton?" I asked, worried.

"He'll be fine." Renton replied tersely.

"Renton! Take this to that girl." Axel ordered, holding the triangular object, which I could clearly see was the Amita Drive. "This is an expansion part for the Compac Drive. When the two are joined in the Nirvash, it will realize its full power! That is what your father said."

"M-my father?" Renton asked, startled by the mention of his father who had died years ago.

"Go! Use this, and make them all go away…" Axel requested. He was referring to the many blue and black military LFOs flying about, which the Nirvash was fighting. Renton looked at his grandfather for a second, and then ran to the garage where his motorcycle was kept. I couldn't simply watch as he grabbed his Ref Board and drive towards a cliff near the fighting. I decided to at least accompany him that far and grabbed a spare Ref Board from the garage to chase Renton with. When I tried riding it, I felt something click inside of me.

'This is sort of like riding a skateboard! Those aren't so hard to ride, so I just need to treat this area like a giant skate park!' I thought as I easily caught on to how the board worked. I caught up with Renton after a few minutes, and looked over at him. "You could use some help, right?" I asked. He looked over at me and seemed shocked that I was there o a Ref Board.

"Reffing with a broken arm could get you killed! You should go back, NOW!" he tried to command me.

"Not happening. I guarantee that you'll be glad I- BRAKE!" I shouted as I spun myself into a spiral to crash and stop on the ground. Renton hit the brakes on his motorcycle at that point, and not a moment too soon, as we were right at a cliff with a straight vertical drop. Renton, without missing a beat, jumped onto his Ref Board and then leapt off of the cliff. I looked down at his falling form, and realized that he was lost in thought then.

'Shoot! I'm not gonna trust that he'll succeed in the real deal like in the show. I have to make SURE he can get to the Nirvash!' I thought. I then emptied my head, and dove off after him. I pointed myself down like a torpedo to go faster, and just before the two of us crashed, I grabbed his arm and propelled myself up just enough for safety, then I tossed him up like a rocket. He used the Trapar waves to boost himself on his Ref Board and flew into the sky, to the Nirvash. I then chose to follow him only until an explosion near me convinced me to land.

'Did I just do all of that? I've never done anything remotely LIKE that before! I hope Renton gets to the Nirvash alright… Oh, wait… If it happens like it should… Oh, crap. I've got to get out of here!' I thought in panic as I got back on the Ref Board and flew back towards the factory as fast as the board would allow. When I got back, I quickly ran to check on Axel, who had his own sling-bound arm.

"You alright there, Axel?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what about Renton? Did he get there?" Axel asked, cutting right to the point.

"He's on his way. I made SURE of it," I replied, gesturing to the Ref Board I had set down nearby. I then looked up to see him doing a loop in the air to avoid an enemy LFO. 'A Cut-Back Drop Turn… It really is impressive…' I thought as I saw it.

"You actually used a Ref Board in your condition? You're lucky you didn't die! What could make you be so reckless, kid?" Axel scolded me, causing me to return to the situation at hand.

"Well, what else- Holy smokes! He's falling!" I shouted as I saw a tiny speck that was clearly Renton falling through the sky. 'There's no way I could get there in time… Looks like his life is in Eureka's hands now…' I thought. 'Yeah, he's in good hands.'

"He can't die! Not like this!" Axel exclaimed, tears welling up in fear of losing Renton.

"Relax, old man. He's got that girl up there in the Nirvash. From what I can see, she's as good a pilot of those LFO things as anybody…" I said, pointing into the sky where the Nirvash was expertly dodging and slicing through the military crafts. It swiftly flew down and caught Renton in one of the cockpits. It was then that I noticed some other LFOs up there. "Hey… What's that reddish LFO? And that orange-yellow one?" I asked as I watched the other LFOs assisting Eureka.

"Those are the 909 and the 606. They're on the Nirvash's side," Axel replied.

"Oh…" was all I could come up with in response. Suddenly, the Nirvash began to plummet to the ground, as if it had fallen asleep.

"What's going on? Why is the Nirvash falling down like that?" I shouted as it continued.

"I have no idea… Come on, Renton… You can't die HERE…" Axel responded, eyes fixed to the scene. About one or two seconds before it crashed into the ground, it stopped and simply floated there for a moment. The next second, it began glowing and then the Nirvash emitted a flare of energy which obliterated everything in a few hundred feet's radius. The glow from the mushroom-energy-cloud was amazing, but the rings around it were the most striking. There were seven rings of light, each a different color of the rainbow. The red ring, which was on top, surged downward and swept everything away that was even remotely near the Nirvash. When the glowing explosive energy dissipated, the Nirvash was seen in the center of a huge crater-esque place, namely the hole in the earth that the energy created when it was violently expelled.

"That light… It brings nothing but pain and guides us all to our dooms… but it's so beautiful…" Axel said with a tear in his eye.

"What was that…?" I asked, feigning ignorance. 'The Seventh Swell… I didn't realize how beautiful it would look in person… But that POWER it unleashed! It really IS strong…' I thought as I asked.

"That is the Seventh Swell. Not much is known of it, but it is a devastating weapon… One that I'm all too familiar with the power of…" Axel explained.

'Oh, right… Adrock…' I thought. "I'm gonna go see if those two are alright. Don't try and stop me!" I declared as I grabbed the borrowed Ref Board and flew towards the epicenter of the previous blast.

Well now… It's picking up the pace, isn't it? Review and you just might get another chapter quite soon! Also, visit the site 'eurekaseven (dot) org', and join the forums!


	3. A Fresh Start To Adventure

Hey all! I know I've waited FAR too long to update, but here I am anyway! I'm gonna try and get updates a BIT more often, but I promise nothing. Ok? Then let's go! Before that, though… I'm gonna respond to my reviewers thus far!

Commissioner Tanner: Indeed it is…

DeathFan88: I might just read that… You said the chapters were like 10-20 thousand words apiece! Wow.

Werecat Rei: I say it was about TIME they added this section when they did…

Alatnet: Thanks for the support!

Fireismyspecialty: You wanted updating? You got it!

Iamalittleteapot: ...Woot, indeed… Keep on reading!

(namelis): Might I suggest you slow down and separate your sentences? I thank you for the large, thought out review, but please… I need to be able to READ it… As for my influences on the plot? You'll just have to wait and see.

Arctic 666: Thanks much!

(chris): Well, at least it's not hazardous to your health… Or IS it…?

King of Mana: Interesting fact: I've never touched a board, skate, surf, or otherwise, in my life, in reality…

Aki Kitsune: Hmm… I might check it out…

Alphamech: Yeah, CN really jips us with givin only one Ep. a week… Ah well. I'm only just getting into Episode 3 to 4 in this fic, so no worries about you falling behind.

Vampslayeraxle: …You're a dark one, eh? Thanks for the advice… Not that "I" will listen, of course…

Now then, onto the fic!

Previously:

"_That light… It brings nothing but pain and guides us all to our dooms… but it's so beautiful…" Axel said with a tear in his eye._

_"What was that…?" I asked, feigning ignorance. 'The Seventh Swell… I didn't realize how beautiful it would look in person… But that POWER it unleashed! It really IS strong…' I thought as I asked._

_"That is the Seventh Swell. Not much is known of it, but it is a devastating weapon… One that I'm all too familiar with the power of…" Axel explained._

_'Oh, right… Adrock…' I thought. "I'm gonna go see if those two are alright. Don't try and stop me!" I declared as I grabbed the borrowed Ref Board and flew towards the epicenter of the previous blast._

Chapter 3: A Fresh Start to Adventure

As I flew towards the Nirvash, I began thinking. Why was I placed here? Can I really help? The most important thing on my mind was, however, how this all happened. I was slowly believing in what I was doing, rather than dismissing this as a simple dream. I stopped my train of thought, though, as I approached the center of the crater that the Nirvash created with the Seventh Swell. I was awed at the sight of the enemy LFOs, which were barely still existent at all. I could see that they were almost completely eradicated, and what little bits survived were filled with some white substance that I presumed was salt. I got off the Ref Board at this point and carried it in my good arm as I walked over to a lean, tanned guy with what looked like a basketball jersey on.

"Hey!" I said, garnering his attention. "You saw that boy fly over to that white LFO, right?" I continued.

"Yeah, why?" he replied. "Are you a friend of his or somethin?"

"You might say that. Is he alright?" I replied.

"You'd have to ask the Leader. He's the gray haired guy. He should be somewhere around where the type ZERO is. That's the white LFO, in case you didn't know. When he said this, a man on a hill a few feet away turned towards us. He had a moustache and the makings of a beard. His camera gave away what he was up to.

"Mathieu, you might wanna try watching how much you tell people… How do you know this kid's not some spy for the military…?" he scolded.

"Oh, relax, Stoner… You wouldn't mind even if he WAS, 'cause then you'd get a big scoop and try to become famous off of it…" Mathieu shot back.

"Well anyway… Thanks for the info," I stated and left before the argument could get any more heated. I saw the 909 landed right next to the Nirvash, and climbed on top of a leg of the 909 to see what was going on inside the cockpit that Eureka and Renton were strapped into. I observed a man who, except for the gray hair, appeared to be in his early thirties, if not late twenties. He was checking on Eureka, who had awakened, and Renton, who had not.

"Hey you! Guy with the gray hair!" I said into the cockpit. He turned around and said with an annoyed tone, "Don't bother me, kid! I'm busy here!"

"Geez…" I responded. "I'm just worried about that kid with the brown hair in there… He's a sorta friend of mine."

"Ah, ok. Take him with you, if you want. Oh, wait… You're in no condition to be taking anybody anywhere… That arm won't do you much good while it's stuck in that sling… Where did you come here from, anyway?" he asked.

"I came from that workshop over in the distance," I said, pointing to Axel's place. The man, Holland, winced at this.

"Well, I suppose it was inevitable, with this happening here…" he said to himself. He called Mathieu and Stoner over, and the three arranged it so that we'd all get situated, with Eureka piloting the Nirvash in ground mode, and go to Axel's.

Back at the Workshop's Yard

"Renton! Renton!" I heard Axel's shouting as the Nirvash stopped at a clearing near the rubble of where Renton's room was. He dashed over to the Nirvash as Eureka exited it.

"How is Renton?" Axel exclaimed as soon as he got there. I decided to stop him from shouting anymore with some words of calming.

"Relax, Axel. He's unconscious for now, but a little bit of resting ought to fix him up properly. Don't shout so much…" I said. This had the opposite effect of what I'd been planning, though. Axel looked ready to explode, but then he suddenly softened as I helped to get Renton set up on a makeshift bed. He looked as if he were in bliss whilst he slept. Axel smiled at this, which puzzled Eureka.

"Why do you smile…despite how reckless he was?" she asked.

"I smile, because I'm proud of him. I need to be, because I'm the only one who WILL be proud of what he did. Many people would call his actions foolhardy or excessive, but I'll be proud all the same. You'll understand when you grow up and have kids." Axel stated as he watched Renton sleep peacefully.

"But I…" Eureka started as Holland Reffed over on his board.

"Forgive my lack of contact. I'd never expected to run into you again…" Holland said as he landed.

"What do you want from me now? You've already taken my son… You won't take Renton, too!" Axel spat back. "How long have you been hanging around near here? I'll bet you've been here for at least a day now… Anyway, where's your Terminus?"

"It wasn't safe for me to use the Terminus to get here, so I flew on my board." Holland stated simply.

"Figures… I suppose that the fact that you've returned can only mean bad luck… You who said he would never return here… I only have a slight idea why you showed up at the same time that the type ZERO did, but I assume it means you've decided to accept your responsibility… All I had cared to do was give Renton a normal life… Normal happiness…" Axel continued.

"Is this what Renton wants?" Holland asked. I stared at the conversing duo from my spot near where Renton was resting. 'Wow… I never realized how intense it would seem just to watch those two like that…' I thought. I then glanced over at Renton, and noticed Eureka poking him in the face. I chuckled a bit at this then resumed listening to Axel and Holland.

"Soon, Holland… Soon, we'll see who was right…" Axel said.

"If that's so true, then explain this to me… Why did you make him give the Nirvash the Amita Drive?" Holland replied, waiting for a response to that good point. "You really don't believe in that sort of thing. You're just lying to yourself about your beliefs."

"You don't know anything!" Axel shouted. "I really DID believe those things! What would some outsider like you know about this, anyway?" Axel then grabbed Holland's collar and raised him into the air slightly.

"Then explain why you still hid the Amita Drive!" Holland demanded.

"Because my own son made it!" Axel responded, not letting go. "Really, you have no right to have it! The only person besides me who should ever hold it is Renton! I will not forgive you. However, you are the only one I can entrust that accursed thing to." Axel then finally released his death grip on Holland's jacket and scarf, calming down somewhat. 'Wow… That old guy can sure show some anger…' I thought as I continued watching the exchanges between the pair over there.

"We're finished… Just leave, Holland…" Axel said, loosing a few tears.

"I apologize for what I have done…" Holland started. He never got to finish, though, as Axel walked away without another word. I then heard Renton speaking.

"I don't have any clue… Why my father made something that could do that… Or why things happened as they did… What should I…?" Renton started, as Holland interjected.

"That's not something you can ask someone else. You need to decide on your own. What you do and what you choose are your responsibilities alone. It's up to you to give waves life, or kill them. That's how a Lifter thinks, correct?" Holland said, with wisdom in his voice.

"H-he's the real deal…" Renton said to himself, awed that Holland himself was there, giving such sage advice. Holland then walked over to the ruins of Renton's house. I saw him pick up something from the rubble, and decided to investigate.

"What're you staring so intently at…?" I asked.

"Ah, it's you again. It's… nothing." he said back, though his voice made it clear that it WAS something indeed. He then turned, and so did I, to see Renton standing partially behind a part of a wall that was still standing.

"You've already made your decision, haven't you?" Holland asked. Renton then ducked behind the rest of the way. Holland continued anyway.

"You believe in the waves… That's the only way that you could have pulled off that Cut-Back Drop Turn… Yeah, I saw it. With regards to what happened in the end… You believed in the world. Thusly, the world responded in kind." He then walked over so that he was next to Renton. "You could always quit now. That decision would be just as good as any. However, my mentor used to tell me this: Don't ask for it; go get it yourself, or else you'll receive nothing." Renton then dashed out from behind the wall.

"T-that's…" he said, shocked that Holland knew of that saying.

"What do you truly believe in?" Holland asked. "Why did you choose to believe in the Nirvash?"

"I don't know… I think the Nirvash was telling me to believe in the feeling I felt while I was in there… The desire to save her… So I did. I thought that if I only chose to believe, I could save her. I thought that that alone would become my proof. However…" Renton said after a few moments of thinking.

"Proof, huh?" Holland said, seeming mildly amused. "If you really want to prove something, try sticking with us. It's what she wants, too." He then gestured behind the two of them to Eureka, who was standing there. Before anything more could be said or done, a loud alarm sounded.

"What the?" I shouted, surprised.

"The shelter-enforcement alarm!" Renton exclaimed, equally shocked to hear it. Then, overhead, a ship flew swiftly by, one shaped similarly to a stealth jet from my own time.

"The Izumo!" Holland said with anger. "They're faster than I thought!"

"What's the problem? Are those the same people who sent those military craft after you all?" I asked. 'Why am I so surprised…? Is my knowledge fading of the events that happen? That may be good, actually… Less risk…'

"Yes. No more time to explain!" Holland shouted. Eureka then ran up to him, calling his name.

"Sorry, Eureka, but I need the Nirvash's radio," he said, and dashed off. Eureka then grabbed Renton's hand in both of hers.

"Hey… Let's do this together! It won't work without you…" she said. He, after a moment, chose to grasp her hand as well. They walked over to the Nirvash, and I followed suit. We all saw Holland talking on the radio. Eureka, once Holland cut the transmission, then spoke up.

"I think we should go back to the Gekko now…" she said.

"Nah. It's a little late for that now… To get out, we'll have to forcefully… huh?" Holland began as he jumped off of the Nirvash to the ground. He was looking at Eureka and Renton, who were holding hands there at the moment. "I see…" he continued. "Wait just a moment, I'm going to read the waves." he said.

"Wait, Holland. Let me do it." Eureka said then.

"But you said that you've not been feeling well as of late…" Holland reasoned.

"I'm fine now." Eureka replied. "Actually, I'm feeling really good today." she finished, smiling slightly. Holland looked shocked at that. Eureka then turned to Renton and said, "Hurry up!" as she ran, dragging him along too.

"It can't be…" Holland said after the pair left. I thought about asking him what he was talking about, but I figured it wouldn't be wise. I decided to follow Eureka and Renton over to a cliff face where she was holding her un-clasped hand into the sky. Renton decided to follow suit.

"Heh. Why not?" I reasoned with myself as I too raised a hand to the sky. I stopped after a moment, though, as I saw Renton staring at Eureka with a blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, Eureka spoke.

"The waves… They're here!" she said as she lowered her hand. Renton then quickly backed a step away, startled. This amused her, and me, too.

"You are really interesting, do you know that?" Eureka asked with a smile.

"I-interesting…?" Renton asked, still in shock.

"Yes. You remind me of my children!" she said, smiling so warmly that anybody could melt at it. She then said, "I'll be right back. I'm reporting to Holland." and ran off. Renton was speechless and motionless as he appeared to be trying to process those sentences. He then ran over to the center of the rubble of his house. I followed, intrigued.

"Ah! There it is!" he said triumphantly as he held up a magazine. He proceeded to flip through it, when I held my hand on the pages to stop his turning them.

"Please tell me you aren't looking for love advice from a book…" I said, sighing.

"What's it to you if I am?" he retorted.

"Trust me on this. I'm no love expert, but reading…" I started as I snatched the book from him. "Manly Horizons… Is NOT going to help you."

"Don't try to give me advice!" he shouted as he took the book back.

"Ah well. Don't blame me for what you find out, then…" I said. He scanned the page he was looking for, and began mumbling to himself. Eureka herself, coincidentally, walked back over and was kneeling down next to him.

"It can't be!" he shouted in agony as he dropped the book. I laughed at this, yet he wasn't done, not by far. He began rolling on the ground rubbing his head, and spouting out more hilarious things.

"This is bad! This is REALLY bad! What do I do! I'll keep on being treated like a child… Am I going to be wasting my effort every day with no result! This is bad! I haven't even asked her name yet!" he shouted to himself as he squirmed.

"My name is Eureka." Eureka said simply. Renton heard this, but didn't fully process it.

"Of course! Her name's Eureka! That's a really nice name!" he said, and then finally, in a split second, stopped acting crazy and sat up, blankly staring at her.

"You asked my name, right? I'm Eureka." she said again, knowing that he hadn't fully paid attention the first time. "What's your name?" she then asked.

"I-I'm Renton." he stuttered out.

'Geez, this guy's a mess…' I thought.

"Wait a second! Were you listening to all of that just then!" Renton shouted, appalled at the possibility. Eureka then moved her head slightly closer to Renton, causing him to blush worse in a panic.

"You definitely are interesting. I haven't met someone like you in a very long time…" she said, then stood up. "I met someone very much like you, a long time ago. You're exactly like him!" she said, smiling. Renton sat there and simply stared. Eureka then extended her hand to him to help him up. "Let's go. If we don't hurry up, the waves will leave without us…" The three of us then walked back to the Nirvash.

When we returned, I heard shouting on the other end of the radio. Holland, on the other hand, remained calm and cool.

"We have no other choice, Talho…" I then decided to listen more intently, and heard the other end as well.

"But that messes up the unit!" a girl complained. I presumed that it was Talho. "Anyway" she continued, "what if the Amita Drive starts going crazy like it did earlier?"

"It won't unless it gets serious." Holland assured her. I heard a bleep, and a guy who sounded like he was high spoke.

"I finished the hacking, Leader." the guy said.

"Hey! Don't butt in like that!" Talho yelled, annoyed.

"Relax," Holland assured her. "Anyway, even if the Amita Drive DID act up, we'd survive. I am, after all, putting Adrock's son in the Nirvash.

"Are you sure it'll be alright…?" Talho asked, still not certain. I had had enough, so I whispered for Holland to give me the communicator.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Talho shouted into my ear, bothered even further.

"Hey, relax. Your own Leader says it'll be fine, so it'll be fine. Or do you not TRUST him?" I said, a hint of amusement at the end.

"Why you… Fine… " Talho said as she cut the link, as did the stoned-sounding guy.

"Relax, I'm having Eureka do all of the piloting. She knows the plan, so we're set." Holland assured Renton, who had hopped into the second cockpit. "All you do is sit here and watch the Amita Drive, alright? If you see anything wrong with it, cut the connection immediately. Listen… The one who put it there is you, so it's your machine now. That means it's in your control. Take responsibility, no matter what."

"Sure." Renton responded. "Before we go, can I have three minutes?"

"Alright… Make it quick." Holland said. Renton then hopped out and ran over to his grandfather. I watched them for a moment, then spoke to Holland.

"Can I go, too? I think it would be good for Renton to have a guy his own age to talk to, so that he doesn't have to feel pressured." I reasoned.

"You have no idea what you'd be getting involved in, kid… Neither does Renton, for that matter." Holland said. "Give me a REAL reason why you should be allowed to go, and I may consider it."

"I… I have no family here. I have only one friend here, and that's Renton. Would you really leave me homeless? Anyway… I know that if I go with you, I might just be able to help people… I hate seeing oppression, so please! Let me have this chance to stop even a small part of it…" I said, looking down.

"Argh… I'm too soft…" he sad to himself. "Fine. Get in the Nirvash, behind Renton's seat. Don't say I didn't warn you, though, alright?" Holland finished, defeated. By now, Renton had returned.

"I've decided!" Renton announced to Holland. "Please… Let me train on the Gekko!"

"I see… Well then, seeya in a while!" he said, smiling and tousling Renton's hair as he ran off.

"Holland really is mysterious, isn't he?" Eureka more stated than asked. "However, it's that mystery that makes me able to believe in him." After that little statement, I watched Holland fly into the sky on his board, the green particles of Trapar flowing behind him. We all got into the Nirvash, then.

"What? Josh, you're coming, too?" Renton asked, startled that I was huddled behind his seat.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked, flashing a smile. We then got situated, all three of us, and drove off into the road.

"Wait a second! You're going the wrong way! The building's-" Renton started.

"I know. The waves, though, are telling me that they'll shift in seven minutes. Going around from the east will be faster." Eureka replied through the intercom/video. When we passed under a small rock tunnel, she thrust us into humanoid mode and we flew straight up at a blistering pace. I gripped the back of Renton's seat tightly, and then I heard Eureka speaking again.

"It's been a long time since the Nirvash was this happy!" she said with joy as we zoomed through the air, towards the airport where I presumed the Gekko was at. She said one final thing, too. "Let's go home, Nirvash!"

-End Chapter 3-

Wow. A lot longer than I'm used to writing… Hopefully, Chapter 4 will be out soon, too! Till next time, ciao!


	4. The Real Adventure Begins

Hi again, everybody! I apologize for the wait. From here on out, I'm going to try to do things VERY differently from the way the show does them. Let's get this thing underway! (Note: I will be using a scene from the second manga, since I think it would be a crime not to. Also, there will finally be some major changes brought about by "my" influence soon!)

Chapter 4: The Real Adventure Begins

As the three of us flew through the air, I decided to strike a conversation with Renton to try and make him loosen up. He obviously needed some help with several things, not the least of which was the girl just a bit to our left.

"Hey, Renton…?" I asked, getting the ball rolling.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning around.

"When we get to where we're going, we need to speak. I think I can help you with," I lowered my voice now, "your girl problem." He blushed at that and turned around.

"I don't NEED your help…" he said defiantly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyone can clearly see the adoration in your eyes when she speaks, or does much of ANYTHING. That's pretty bad, considering you've known her how long? Not even a day? She's got you wrapped around her little finger already!" I replied.

"This is my problem, not yours. Bug someone else…" he responded and went silent.

"That's a slight problem in our current situation… There are exactly three people here. Me, you, and our pilot. Can't bug her, because she's the only one who can keep us from falling to our untimely deaths, and bugging myself would just be stupid." I joked, laughing as I did so. Luckily Eureka began speaking before anything else could develop on that front.

"Get ready to land! We're here!" she said, alerting us. Renton and I both looked out the window to see a massive flying ship. Its shape was very unique, and that's putting it lightly. Its sleek frame had what I assumed was the bridge up front, shaped much like a lizard head, and the 'neck' extended far back until it tapered out to form the ship's wings at the back. The majority of the ship was green and white, with the orange 'eyes' sticking out against that fact.

"That's… That's the Gekko! The ship of Gekko State!" Renton shouted, awed. I too was rather impressed at the hulking vehicle, though I hid it well. We entered through a hatch on the underbelly, and thus we had arrived at the Gekko. From here on out, the real adventure began.

Inside the Gekko

The first day was rather uneventful, though I easily met everyone of note, as I'll soon describe. When we arrived and got out of the ship, I looked around the hangar and was shocked at how big it really was. 'This place could take a while to get used to…' I thought as I scanned the area, noting such things as the stairs to the rest of the Gekko. I was about to start exploring the place, lost in my own curiosity, when a sudden shout caught my attention.

"Where do you think you're going, shrimp?" a woman yelled. I looked over and saw Talho there giving me one of her patented death glares. Though I'm usually not one to submit to intimidation, I felt that getting someone angry at me when I was on a ship thousands of feet in the air was a bad idea. Within a few minutes, everyone had done their introductions, and we headed out and about. Suddenly, I felt a pang in my busted arm, and decided to find where Mischa was so I could get proper treatment. In my wandering, I found Moondoggie, and decided to get directions.

"Can you tell me where the hospital here is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's right down the hall and to the left. Can't miss it." he replied, and without anything else to say, I walked on. I found the room easily enough and went in. Really, there's nothing else to say about this first day. Truly, my story doesn't continue for about a month…

1 month later

Why is this time significant, you might be wondering? Well, it's today that we had to land at del Cielo…

That day had been rather mundane, me doing my assigned job of sweeping the halls and cleaning the rooms up, now that my arm was healed enough (Renton was running the shop on the ship. That's a fact I'd never really understood. Why would they SELL stuff to the ship's crew, when the ship's crew used money that the whole team got anyway? It was all basically going right back where it originated…). I was just doing my thing, when suddenly an explosion rocked the ship. I was thrown off my feet by the blast, and quickly got up and ran to the cockpit where everyone was. I listened to the exchange between the people manning the ship, having nothing else I could do.

'What was that blast…?" I asked myself mentally.

"We're under attack! The missiles appear to be military-issued!" Hap said to an intercom.

"How can the military know where we are?" Talho shouted in response on the other line, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"The Compac Interferencer's working, so…" Jobs, one of the ship's techies, started, when the weapons specialist Ken-Goh interrupted.

"Enough about how! How's the damage?" he exclaimed.

"It's bad! We're hit in the starboard engine!" Hap replied. I saw Talho rush in and take her position during this moment.

"Launch some smokescreen rounds!" Ken-Goh ordered. "We'll have to land!"

"What? We can't land HERE!" Talho practically screamed.

"We can't afford to be picky! Take us down!" Ken-Goh ordered with a tone of finality that even Talho couldn't ignore. Soon, the ship landed and we were in del Cielo, where we would remain for a while. Holland looked his usual upset, and Talho was furious.

"That's what I call a buzz-kill…" Holland said with a sigh as he slumped in his chair.

"Oh, like I really wanted to come here either?" Talho snapped.

"You really shouldn't take it out on Holland, you know… Besides, it's just a ruined town, right? What's the big deal?" I asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" was the reply from Talho, and with that I decided to leave the immediate area. As I walked through the halls, I thought I saw someone walking around a corner. 'Huh? Wonder who's just walking around the ship like I am?' I wondered as I decided to investigate. However, when I reached the split, I saw nobody nearby. 'That's odd…' I thought as I decided to leave that be and return to the cockpit, where hopefully everything had cooled off. As I traversed the walk back, I saw Maeter, one of Eureka's "kids", dash past me. I decided to give chase, and we both returned to the cockpit within a few moments.

"Maeter? What's wrong?" Holland said as he observed her tear-ridden face.

"Mama… I can't… "she choked out through worried crying. "I can't find her anywhere!" As soon as those words escaped her lips, Renton could easily be seen rushing out, ignoring Holland's cries to let him handle it. I decided to follow; so that Renton would be safe should something happen before he could track down Eureka. I sighed inwardly as I did this, surprised that Eureka of all people would do something so foolhardy. Within seconds I caught up with Renton, though he didn't appear to notice.

"Eureka! Eureka!" he shouted, though receiving no response. Suddenly, I began to hear shouts. "Renton!" I yelled, getting his attention.

"Whoa! Since when were you there?" he asked.

"For a while. Less talking, more running! I think she might be somewhere near those shouts…" I responded as I resumed running, towards the commotion. I could make out bits and pieces of the exclamations.

"Why'd you have to come back?"

"Didn't you do enough the first time?"

"Purple-eyed devil!"

By this time, Renton had already run over to Eureka, and the people, who had been throwing rocks at Eureka, scattered, their excitement leaving them.

"Eureka! Why were all those people-" Renton began when Eureka half-heartedly said, "It's okay." Renton then shouted in response, "No it's not! Holland and the others are all acting strangely… I know I'm not the brightest, but even I can tell… What is it with this place?" As that went on, I decided to step behind part of a ruined wall and let Renton do the rest. 'This is something that only he can do…' I thought to myself as I observed.

"Back when we were in the military, Holland, me, and the others… We had an assignment here. It was nothing strange. We simply shot to hit the targets. I couldn't hear it then, but the targets screamed, and then stopped moving. However… They were more than just 'targets'…" Eureka began as she looked down as she told this tale. It was obviously hard on her, but she resumed nonetheless. "That's when I saw all of the people… I had KILLED people. I chose to rescue Maeter, Maurice, and Linck that day."

"What're… What're you talking about…?" Renton asked, unable to believe what he heard. I debated whether to try and help, but I held fast so I could allow him to do what needed to be done. 'Eureka… She needs someone to confide in right now, and I'm not it.' I decided as I resumed watching.

"You couldn't do something like that, could you?" Renton asked, still unbelieving despite the empty look Eureka wore. Almost instantly, she began to cry softly, and said, "I wish I were lying… I killed all of those people without feeling anything. I only wish that it wasn't real, that it-"

Renton, obviously trying with all he had to lift Eureka's mood, stated, "It's going to be alright… Kids grow up without parents a lot. Why, my mom died right after I was born, and my dad soon after… I was cared for by my Grandpa and my big sister Diane." he said. He then appeared to realize something, and with a small sigh, he continued talking.

"I've never actually SEEN anyone die before… I'm sorry… I don't know how you're feeling right now… I don't even know where to start…" he said as he obviously realized that just then.

"It's alright… I shouldn't have told you that." Eureka said sadly.

"Either way..." Renton began, having thought of what to say. He then hopped over the small part of a wall that Eureka was leaning against and which he'd been standing behind. "I'd still like to be with you, if that's alright." he finished as he lightly gripped her hand, trying to comfort her. This must have done something to her, because she began crying again, at first quietly. She soon pushed herself into Renton's chest and cried harder, until she let out an anguished scream and sobbed into Renton's body. Within minutes, she stopped, having cried herself to sleep. I chose then to reenter the scene.

"Is she alright?" I asked in a soft tone.

"She seems to have a bad headache, but at least she's asleep now... We'd better get back to the Gekko as soon as possible," Renton replied, picking Eureka up and onto his back. As we started walking, I heard faint sounds of…singing? When I looked behind me, I saw two sights I really didn't want to: Anemone, the psychotic pink-haired girl with the similar eyes as Eureka, and a certain military official known as Dominic Sorrel.

"Quite a burden you have there." Dominic said. He then spotted me behind Renton, and I thought I saw him gasp slightly, though I was not yet certain. Dominic then said, "I've been looking for you… Renton Thurston." and trained a pistol on Renton's head. Then, Anemone burst onto the scene, still singing.

"…if I only had a brain…" she sung as she stepped closer.

"Anemone… You can sing if you absolutely HAVE to, but at least help me out here…" Dominic stated, obviously annoyed by her antics.

"Help you hoooowww, Dominic?" she said, drawing out the last word. Anemone then turned and saw Eureka on Renton's back. "Well well well… That girl looks rather… Delicious, wouldn't you say?"

When Anemone was fully visible, I could tell that Renton and I were thinking the same thing… Anemone looks a lot like Eureka!

-End Ch. 4-

I know everyone who's been reading this likely hates me now, but you'd better get used to it, cuz this is how I ALWAYS am. Hopefully Ch. 5 will come out soon, though.


End file.
